This invention relates to controls for industrial lift trucks, and more particularly to an operator's manual control.
The prior art includes various means which are intended to provide manual controls for reducing operator fatigue and single multi-function control assemblies for improving operator convenience. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,098,543 and 3,811,336.